This invention relates to an arrangement for providing power to telephone stations and more particularly to such an arrangement where the power is provided via a cross-connect field power adapter plug/jack.
Certain telephone communication systems available today utilize an easily rearrangeable cross-connect field whereby the customer, or a craftsperson, can connect on a semi-permanent basis any trunk circuit with any telephone station. An example of such an arrangement is shown in a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 578,634, filed on Feb. 9, 1984, in the name of Baker et al, which application is hereby incorporated by reference herein. In the Baker system it is contemplated that the cross connections will be made using a number of universal plug-ended cords, one end of which would be inserted into the jack position corresponding to the desired trunk and the other end plugged into the jack position of the desired station.
One problem with such a system is that when it is desired to provide power to the telephone station from a central source over the telephone leads, one of the plug-ended cords must be broken into in order to insert the power. One suggestion would be to make a triple-ended cord with one end terminating at the line jack position, one end terminating at the station jack position and the third end terminating at the power take-off point. This solution would require either that a splice be made in the cord at some point or that two cords be inserted into one of the plug ends. Splices are unacceptable for many reasons, primarily because of safety and structural integrity and inserting two cords into a plug end is physically impossible without a major redesign of the plug. In addition, using a three-ended cord would require the removal of the original double-ended cord thereby adding complexity to an otherwise simple task.
One requirement for any redesign of the plug is that the "new" plug must have the same width as the old one and must not inhibit stacking in adjacent lateral or vertical cross-connect jack positions. For application in the Baker et al, cross-connect field, vertical spacing becomes critical.